A known problem associated with listening with headphones is the so called “in-head” localization phenomenon. The “in-head” localization may create a sound image inside the listener's head, which, when the listener moves his head, moves with and stays inside the listener's head rather than staying at a perceived external location. The “in-head” localization may create undesirable and un-natural sound perception to the listener.
Previously, various digital signal processing techniques have been used to trick human brains to “think” that the sound source is from the outside of the listener's head and thus improves the perceptual quality of headphone sound. Some of these systems attempted to measure the angle of the listener's head with respect to virtual speakers based on the measured head angle to reduce the effect of “in-head” localization. However, these existing systems require the listener to be tethered through a physical connection to a central system and thus prevent the listener from moving freely.
Therefore, there is a need for a headphone system and sound rendering method that may enable a listener to roam freely without being tethered while solving the problem of “in-head” localization.